


Disciple

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't ask me what I am writing at this point., Gen, Just words, Words of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Well the words took me away from the Duskshipping AU but it brought Dennis back in a different AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well the words took me away from the Duskshipping AU but it brought Dennis back in a different AU.

Sky blue eyes stared toward the ocean water, where he knew the maelstrom was located. It had been there for a few days and some fishermen had their boats brought into the deep water because of it, barely any remains of their ships to salvage from the draconian phenomena. It had brought him to come here to witness the sight of the whirlpool a little farther ahead along the coast. 

‘It got bigger.’ Isao noted. Some whirlpools would only last for hours to days but this one showed no signs of weakening its pull on anything that would come its way. 

“Isao!” Isao heard the familiar voice of his teacher. He turned his head to glance behind him to see his teacher giving him a stern look. 

“We have an important guest today.” Ryozan reminded him. Isao turned away from the ocean as he bowed his head. 

“Yes teacher.” Isao acknowledged before walking toward the shop he worked in. Today a friend of his teacher was coming. He was a swami to his own teacher so he understood why Ryozan would canonize his visit compared to other visitors. There would be no greater shame than to dishonor your own teacher’s teacher. Isao could smell the luscious scent of food being prepared in the kitchen by Michio. He would not admit it to him face to face but he would prepare one of the finest meals he had ever eaten. 

‘Not yet.’ Isao reminded himself as the food would be prepared for when the visitor would come. He looked at the shelves one by one in a hasty yet calm manner, making sure to check that everything was organized. He would put back anything that was misplaced where it belonged while Ryozan sat in his wooden chair observing him. 

‘You have come a long way.’ Ryozan thought as he observed Isao’s movement. His disciple had been working hard during their training sessions and it was showing with his swift movements. Perhaps their next training session could focus on his feet. 

“Thrii Thruu!” The bell rang as the door opened, signalling a visitor. Ryouzan glanced from his chair at the guest, irritation filling his eyes to see the visitor.

“Hi!” Dennis raised his right hand in greeting at Ryozan. Isao paused at hearing the voice of his acquaintance. Dennis turned to him with a cheeky grin showing his teeth to Isao as he winked. 

“So this is where the disciple went to hide.” Dennis said. Isao felt a vein pop in his head as he turned to face Dennis.

“I told you yesterday…”Isao said. 

“That his arrival is around 5.” Dennis finished. Of course he would remember his friend’s message.

“I just came to see if you needed an extra hand.” Dennis admitted as he faced away with his arms up in a dabbing pose. 

“No need to worry with me around.” Dennis said in a high pitched tone as he boasted himself. 

“I don’t have time for your games.” Isao responded. Dennis felt as Ryozan stood behind him.

“Are you here to buy something?” Ryozan asked in a stern tone. Dennis sweatdropped as he could sense the other’s irritation. He turned to face him and shook his right hand swiftly close to the side of his face.

“No, I just wanted to stop by to…” Dennis admitted.

“My disciple is busy!” Ryozan shouted vehemently at Dennis. Dennis backed away shaking both of his hands quickly before he gave a nod.

“I can see that. I’ll be on my way.” Dennis responded before he moved to the exit. Isao watched him give another wink and he could tell it was his way of saying ‘See you later.’. Dennis just had to make a spectacle of anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Maelstrom (Merriam Webster): 1) A powerful often violent whirlpool sucking in objects within a given radius. 2) Something resembling a maelstrom in turbulence.  
> Draconian (Dictionary): 1) Rigorous, unusually severe or cruel. 2) [initial capital letter] of, relating to, or characteristic of the Athenian statesman Draco, or his severe code of laws.  
> Canonize (Word Think): Regard as being above reproach or of great significance.  
> Swami (Word Smith): 1)A religious teacher, mystic or yogi. 2) A learned man: pundit


End file.
